Rekindle
by Final Regret
Summary: [Post-Hogwarts] They say you never forget your first love. What happens when it comes back after three years of abandonment? DG, RHr.-COMPLETE-
1. One

Title: Rekindle

Pairing: Draco/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: Language, Violence, Self-mutilation, Character Death

Summary: They say you never forget your first love. What do you do when it comes back after three years of abandonment?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

One

The candle in the window flickered softly along with the fervent glow of firelight. Number 12 Grimmauld Place was as big as she remembered and after Sirius Black's death the Weasley's had been given the house. The war had been over for three years but not without its casualties-Albus Dumbledore had been killed along with a slew of Gryffindors and Slytherins-Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Katie Bell, Lavender Brown, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, and Marcus Flint who had come back for the final battle. Ginny's brother Ron ended up marrying Hermione Granger. Harry Potter had-in all his years of waiting-married Cho Chang. Ginny, however, remained alone. She had watched her brothers grow up and marry their soul mates. The weddings had just made her even more depressed then she already was.

There were nights, endless and painful, that she found comort in the silver kiss. Everything she felt was washed away with one swipe. She thought about what she had at Hogwarts and what she had lost. He was her first love, her alone love, and after she graduated she never heard from him again. She had only seen him once and that was when she fought against the Dark Lord; his eyes were full of rage and confusion, face deadly pale and bloody. He battled alongside his father and killed Blaise and Pansy for betrayal and killed the rest for sport. And yet she could not bring herself to hate him. He had told her this was not what he wanted and that They were forcing it on him. She could hardly beleive that day he came to her and told her he got the Mark.

_He was pacing and running his hands through his hair roughly. How was he going to tell her? She, the forbidden child, made him so very happy that he could never imagine hurting her. The Slytherin dorm seemed to have grown darker as he stared endlessly at the door. Any minute she would walk through and he'd crumble to his knees and bury his face into her stomach. The knob turned suddenly and he tensed. She stepped inside wearing a long red nightgown, eyes hooded and face pale, smiling at him gently. Her long red hair went straight down to mid-back. _

_"You sounded so strange today. What's going on?" She spoke so quietly that it made him wonder how she would be when he told her?_

_"I wanted to talk to you about something. Please," his voice caught. "sit down." _

_"Draco, what happened?" Her soft brown eyes held worry and pain. She embraced him when he started to tremble and sat with him on his bed. For the first time since they had begun to see each other he was completely terrified of losing his sanity and really punishing her like his father intended with Riddle's diary. _

_"I can't do this anymore." He was lying straight to her face, something he vowed he would never do. _

_"You what? You're not serious. Did you?" she stopped speaking. Her eyes grew wide in astonishment and she understood. "You got it didn't you?" _

_"My father forced me to get it. I didn't want it." He stared at his hands as a single hot tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it away before she saw. _

_"What does that mean for us?" He hated how such a simple question caused him so much pain. _

_"We can't be together. How would that look?"_

_"Exactly like it does now." She squeezed his hand._

_"It'll be different. I'm sorry." _

She shut her eyes and let the flames warm her suddenly aching body as she stretched her limbs. She pressed the heels of her palms against her forehead and groaned. Why was she letting those feelings return? He was probably, knowing him, married with seven kids and a beautifully sucessful wife that would look down on Ginny if she were to come along. Her brothers had hated seeing Draco fight for the other side-that meant all their suspicions were laid to rest.

"They're only looking out for you Miss Weasley," he had entered wearing an unusual expression. He seemed to sense her discomfort. "they are your family, after all." Severus Snape stepped beside her and she looked up at him; red lines criss-crossed their way down his pallid face. A mask of honor.

"But Draco-" Ginny started but held her tongue. What about him? What good would the unwanted feelings do if she talked?

"Is gone. It's been three years. You shouldn't be so focused on him, it's not good for you." Even after everything they went through her former Professor was still as infuriating as he was correct.

"You don't get it-you've never been in love with someone. I've been seduced by the darkness or have you forgot?"

"I have not," his eyes narrowed to catch the flames. "forgotten. I do know what it's like as well. Every day I think about my mistakes and I sometimes wish I were dead." With a swoosh of his billowing black robes he was gone. Ginny sighed and stared at the fire.

She would never see him again, so why obsess over a memory?


	2. Two

Chapter Two

_The Dragon and the Forbidden were brought together and broken for one purpose...That will not be changed._

Ginny's eyes lingered on the flames before she stood and entered the kitchen where the silence captivated her; Severus and Remus sat across from each other and now looked at her. Tensions were deep and she could feel it even before she sat down. She caught Remus' look out of the corner of her eye, she knew that look at too well. He had lost someone so precious to him that she wondered how on earth he had still wanted to live-because she didn't.

"I'm very sorry about that." Severus seemed rather reluctant to say that, she noticed.

"We've recieved word from Ron. Hermione's expecting another child." Remus smiled faintly.

"Lord, I couldn't possibly take another of those chits." Severus groaned inwardly and Ginny glared at him.

"Those are my nieces and nephew you're talking about."

"Yes, well...Are they visiting very soon, Lupin"

"Yes, in fact. Next week. They're very excited as we should all be."

"For what" Mr. Weasley asked as he entered the kitchen and stared briefly at the paper in Remus' hands.

"Ron and Hermione are visiting. She's pregnant again, too." Snape smiled somberly, startling everyone before Molly walked in behind her husband.

"I was going to go to Diagon Alley to get the twins supplies as they start Hogwarts soon. Remus, Severus would either of you like to go" Both shook their heads.

"I'll go. It'll be good to get some fresh air." Ginny said and left the room.

She had missed the looks that were passed around by the three men.

What were they hiding?

A/N: Sorry it's such a short Chapter. It's late and I;m tired and I just wanted to add more. . 


	3. Three

Three

Diagon Alley was crowded and Ginny was being shoved around like a ragdoll until she got to her mother's side and stepped into Flourish and Blotts. Swiftly the memories started to flood back again and she leaned against one of the book cases while her mother went searching for the twins books.

"Why are you haunting me"

_Her fingers trembled as she stared into Harry's emerald eyes. Could he have found out about her is that why he had asked to meet? He ran a hand through his hair-a gesture he often did when he was angry or upset-and then he began pacing. _

_"Harry" It was the first thing that had been said in ten minutes. _

_"I saw you" was his only reply "with him. How could you do it"_

_"I never meant for it to happen, it just did." _

_"How did you _dating _Draco Malfoy 'just happen'" Harry glared at her and she stepped back. The corridors were way too quiet-he was going to cause a scene right here and get them in trouble. _

_"It happened last year-I was walking down the hallway and I dropped my quill. He was being a bastard as usual and wouldn't give it back. So I hit him. He got pissed and grabbed my wrist and before I knew what was going on-he kissed me. I still don't even know _why._ But I knew that I couldn't stay away."_

_"Bullshit, give me the real reason." _

_"I don't think the reasons have anything to do with you" Ginny's eyes widened briefly as Draco stepped beside Harry. "does it Potter? Come on, Gin." _

_"What have you done, Gin" Harry's voice lingered in her ears as she went with Draco._

_What would have happened if I stayed? _She hadn't tried to fight him at all on the breakup. Should she have? Molly came back holding a bundle of books under her arm. Ginny took a few and they exited the store. Could she really move on after all those dreams? As they walked futher into the town Ginny thought she spotted a gleam of white- blonde. She stopped and her mother stared at her.

"It's not him. He's miles away." Her mother smiled comfortingly.

"I know. Are we done? I want to go home."

"Of course, dear. You look like you need some rest."

"Shopping went well, I assume" Remus asked as he opened the door for the two who trudged in with bags of books, two new wands, and two Owls. "I do think that Hermione will be quite displeased that you have bought her children all their things before she's had her chance." He seemed rather amused by this.

"Saves her from getting frustrated." Ginny said pointedly before heading upstairs. The hallway was dark and she saw the silhouette of Severus against the wall, he seemed restless.

"Evening, Miss Weasley." He said without even having to look up.

"sir. Might I ask why you're up here"

"Just thinking. Why are _you_ here"

"I'm tired and we've just come back from getting Ava and Sam's things. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Of course. Good night." He said solemnly as she walked passed.

The air in her room was as pleasantly welcoming as the shifting shadows that clung desperately to the wall. She could just make out the outline of her bed before she plopped down onto the mattress and snuggled into her pillow. Her mother was right...Draco was gone and he wasn't coming back. _Time to face facts. J_ust as she was about to close her eyes she heard a noise. Someone was here...Someone was staring straight at her through the velvet darkness. She reached for her wand.

"I knew you'd resort to that, you were always so frightened with the unseen, Ginevra." She tilted her head and suddenly felt the mattress sink under the intruder's weight. Fingers, cold and dead, scratched at her throat and she pulled back.

"Who are you" Why had she felt like she recognized the voice?

"Forgotten me already, have you? You really should have better locks on your doors or anybody could just walk right in."

"No, you're not just anyone, are you" Even with his cool demeanor she knew that voice. She'd never forget it.

"I'm not just anyone, I'm yours and you know it. I always have been." His breathing was soft as it fluttered across her sweaty face. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck beginning to stand on end. Perhaps it was the closeness of her against his chest? Why was she feeling flushed? She clutched her head as the dark room began to spin. She felt his hands clasp hers and her heart jumped.

"How did you get in" Weakness was taking over.

"I'd travel to hell for you..." She moaned as his lips found her neck and his teeth worked on her flesh. He was poison to her. She sank back against him. "I practically did all those years ago."

"That was very noble and also quite foolish. You could have been killed." The weakness ebbed away and Ginny finally found her voice.

"Don't you get it yet? I would have. I would have died for you. To save you from him."


	4. Four

Four

**_Don't you get it yet? I would have. I would have died. To save you from him._**

Ginny turned her eyes on the darkness once more and reached out a hand. Nothingness greeted her and her eyes widened. She ran her hands over her face and through her hair. Her fingers touched her neck and she felt the warm wet imprints on her flesh. So he was real? Her eyes lingered on the open window on the other side of the room. Had he heard someone and been stupid enough to jump?

"Thought I left" His voice startled her as she was pulled to him once more. She settled comfortingly back against him.

"You never told me why you're here."

"Not yet. I just want" she could hear him struggling for words. "I just want to remember this. It's been so long since I've felt so happy."

"I thought you married Millicent"

"I did to some extent" he sighed and buried his face in the crook of her neck suddenly. "I thought I loved her, I really did. But somewhere along the line, I realized that I felt more for you then ever and I had to come back, to see if you still..."

"If I still what, Draco" Ginny whispered and turned so she could finally feel his shallow breath on her face.

"If you still..."

"Loved you? I always have. I knew you'd come back, I just knew it" He hadn't expected to be knocked sideways by her rib-crushing hug. The truth was that Ginny had hid her thoughts from everyone for three long, agonizing years.

"That's good. Ouch-err what do we tell everyone" He sucked in a whimper and held her away from him. Even now her beauty captured his senses and he found himself falling in love all over again.

"How about the truth for once? They'll be shocked enough when you've finally resurfaced and even more so when they realize that they have been wrong this whole time."

"Who" Draco interjected mildly.

"Severus seems to think you fooled us all that day."

_It was the end. So much had happened, so many people had already suffered enough. But still his deed was not done. He stepped out onto the blood-bated graveyard and raised his wand. He shouted the spell and shot it towards her; she sunk to her knees and screamed her throat raw as he muttered about betrayal and left her to die. He saw Marcus Flint going down in his efforts to protect Katie Bell. His lips curled as both lay still, arms wrapped around each other in a silent embrace. He then heard his father's voice ride over Blaise Zabini's scream and then a horrid silence followed. _

_"Stay back" someone shouted and another screamed. He cringed when his eyes locked with hers. She was standing over Lavender Brown but her eyes were on him. He wanted to suddenly strike his father down and limp to her side. Some bastard had shoved him and he twisted his ankle. He took two steps before his father shot a spell towards Ginny. His mouth opened but nothing came out. _

"You know that I never wanted this. I'm sorry every day for what I did, what I could have stopped, who are hurt and killed with my selfishness." He stood abruptly pushed his long blonde hair away from his eyes and stared at her; ashen complexion looked as drawn and as tired as someone who had suffered as much as he had.

"What do you want" She touched his hand.

"I want to take you away from here."

"What" He muttered something under his breath and looked at the floor. "Draco"

"There was another reason I came back hoping to find you. I want..." he shut his eyes and she touched his cheek. "I came back for you. I came back in hopes that you would marry me."


	5. Five

Five

"He what" Ginny asked, staring incredulously at Hermione. She and Ron had arrived with the twins not too long ago. Neither knew of the secret in her room-hidden beneath the clothes in her closet.

"Harry's cheated on Cho...with Luna Lovegood."

"Harry? Harry Potter" _Draco won't believe this._

"Yes. Cho was furious when she first found out."

"First found out? What'd you mean"

"Well, as far as I know she's known for awhile that her husband was being unfaithful. It only took so much time until it was truly found out."

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was silent after that except for a shout of "Bloody Hell" upstairs which caused eyes to stare nervously at the ceiling; the young girl's throat felt very dry suddenly. Ron stepped abruptly into the kitchen clutching a bundle of robes in his fist...and a flustered Draco inside them.

"What is this _traitor_ doing here"

"Let me go, Weasley! I'm here to see her" He pointed an angry finger at Ginny who lowered her eyes.

"You had better explain yourself...FAST." Severus had swept in with Remus at his side. Draco's mentor gazed at him with hooded, unreadable eyes.

"Why would you, a worthless scum, want to see Miss Weasley for" replied the werewolf stubbornly. Everyone had started to yell at once; nerves were shooting to the stars, tempers were flaring.

"You don't understand! He isn't a traitor! Please let him go...let my fiancee go"

All noises stopped and a deafening silence took over. Draco cursed under his breath.

"I...willingly accept." She stepped around every person and pried Ron's fisted hand away from the boy's neck before walking out with him. She couldn't be here, this hell was just too much.

_She couldn't be here, this hell was just too much. She stood watching him. He was her sole reason for living and now she was just **nothing**. He continued to see her even though...she wouldn't stand for it any longer. _

_"I'm not weak" she muttered angrily as she stepped up to his table. Hatred trickled down her spine at all those cold eyes. His never locked, he never even _moved. _"you rotten bastard."_

_"I never said you were weak...You're just pathetic." His laugh was the kind that made your skin crawl. She stepped back and her eyes filled with tears. _

"I'm not..." They stopped in the living room and he stared at her.

"Gin"

"I was never weak when it came to you. I loved you openly and honestly, damnit."

"I never"

"Never asked for that, I know. Because you were afraid, because you were cynical and because you were snide. You didn't want me, my life, anything I had to offer. When did you change your mind"

"When I found out what happened." Ginny's mouth went terribly dry and she clutched the wall.

"What"

"Don't pretend like you don't know. He hurt you and you will always remember that! I was so angry that he"

"You don't get it. You weren't the one raped by Lucius Malfoy"

"Please just listen" He tried to grasp her hand. She shoved him back and headed for the door. Yanking it open proved to be a horrible idea.

The King of Serpents stood at the threshold...

"Well" he sneered cruelly. "you've done very well son. You've gained her trust just like we planned." Ginny's eyes grew wide and she stepped back before Draco's arms came to crush her ribs. She cried out and turned her head.

"Weasels really are the stupidest of creatures." Draco mumbled and then she saw his eyes...Soulless orbs of misty gray.

The Imperius Curse...

_I...don't...want...to...die._


	6. Six

Six

_His fingers fisted in her long hair while his lips parted to let her tongue slip past his teeth. He moaned slowly and pressed against her body more; he could feel the heat radiating off her body as he touched her bundle of nerves and she let out a throaty growling scream. He smiled slowly down at her before releasing himself and rolling next to her. His nude body convulsed and glowed yellow in the moonlight._

_"You're not stupid or weak" he whispered as she pulled her eyes up to lock with his. "you're perfect and I love you..." _

_"What did you just say" Her voice cracked and turned raspy, her eyes widened and her face paled. Was she...was she frightened of his words? The deepness of these words could change a person completely, as well as forever. _

_"It was nothing..." he mumbled._

_"I love you too." When she kissed him it was like their souls connected and everything was at peace once more. _

"Draco, let me go! This isn't you. Stop it! Somebody help me" Ginny struggled against her captor and tried her hardest to get the others attention. Why wasn't anyone answering?

"They cannot hear you, foolish girl. They are deaf to your voice. Come now kitten" Lucius' fingers touched her cheek and she felt vile. "we have much to do before the celebration."

_Her back hit the wall and she felt an immense pain overtake her. "Stop it, please" Her attacker started forward with rapt speed and bruisingly kissed her now bloody mouth before licking away the crimson sweetness. _

_Help me Draco!_

_No answer. Would she die by her soon to be father-in-law's impurity?_

"No! I won't let you hurt me again you bastard" She sunk to her knees and dragged her lover with her. "I know this isn't who you want to be Draco. Do you want to murder the one you always yearned for, despite the consequences? Are you really going to let _this _change your views? Where have you gone? How could you have abandoned me for three years and then come back to hurt me? You're the one who is weak! Can you hear me? You're nothing but a spineless coward and I detest you! _I want to die! _I can't bare to live my life without you."

Arms suddenly loosened on her and fell slack before an object came and struck her cheek. The floor felt cold as she heard the faint sounds of a fight.

_Her skin was so red, so tarnished that she could not longer feel it whenever she dragged that knife across her ashen flesh. Her body trembled as she cried into her new wounds, each stinging as bad as the last. How could he...? _

_"I need you..."_

"I need you" the voice replied softly. "forever." Her hand reached out and through the darkness she pulled in the light..."Always. I've always loved you." The man's voice was growing fainter and she was losing grip on the light. _No!_

_"They are going to hunt you down when they realize I'm gone." Ginny giggled as she sipped her wine and stared at the moon. How a Slytherin had managed to get wine was astonishing. Where they were was unbelievable. _

_The lights of Italy sparkled in front of them as she looked over at him. He was dressed in black and had his long blonde hair cut to the middle of his neck, silvery strands cascaded to his gray eyes. _

_"Now you can tell them you've been to Egypt as well as Italy, dear." He smiled and gracefully drank his wine. She purred deep in her throat and set her eyes to the stars once more. _

_"I love it here."_

_"We don't have to leave."_

_"What're you talking about Draco? Of course we do." _

_"We can come back here anytime you want. When you feel alone and I'm not around just close your eyes and remember this night." _

"Italy...remember...the stars...beautiful sky..."Her eyes opened and she stared around; whiteness invaded her eyes at a blinding rate and she squinted them shut. New voices reached her ears.

"She's doing well. Would you like to see her"

"Thank you." Footsteps moved closer and a chair moved. The rush of musty cologne filled her nose and she cracked one eye open.

"Hello" she replied casually to his drawn look.

"Hey yourself. You took quite a hit. How are you" He smiled and touched her hand.

"My cheek feels funny. Where am I"

"St. Mungo's. My father's been hauled off to see Fudge. And I..." he lowered his head and his hair tickled her neck as he kissed her earlobe. "I owe you my life."

"I'll take that along with a diamond ring." She smiled childishly at him.

_Even then, rules are broken for a reason...Fates are rearranged and love stays the same as always. Forever challenging and changing. We grow and learn to love differently. In the end, the stars seem to shine brighter just _because _we can put aside our pride and give in to bliss._


	7. Seven

Seven

_Local wizard and Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy has been put back in Azkaban for his use of the Imperius Curse on only son. Minister Fudge is deeply disappointed and well as shocked by this imformation. "We understand that this is a delicate matter and do not mean to press it upon the lives of the one's he has tainted. The Ministry does not have anything knowledge of what his plan was-but we are sorry to the two that it had fallen to-Mr. Draconis Lucius Malfoy and Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley-we extend our sympathy to you both. We hope, however, that this will be put aside and that you will find the strength to move on." _

It was a few weeks later when Ginny was out of the hospital that she read the _Daily Prophet_ and watched Draco's face contort into a grimace. "What's the matter?" She leaned over and squeezed his hand gently. They had started dating when she had first been let out of St. Mungo's and were planning on a quiet evening at home now. Malfoy Manor was finally theirs. The Order had dropped by time and time again to check on Ginny.

"It's just a bit stunning, that's all." Draco replied while running his fingers through her hair as she lay against him in a comforting embrace on the sofa holding the newspaper.

"I imagine it would be. But doesn't it seem for the best?" Draco looked deep in thought at this and turned his head toward the roaring fireplace. "Draco?"

"Maybe we were never meant to understand my fathers rabidity," he said suddenly. "He's a complicated man who hurts for amusement. I hated what he made me do."

"It's not your fault..." What could she say, truly? "He can't hurt us anymore."

"But I can still feel him inside me. Can't you?" He pressed his fingers to his temples.

"Just a bit. But you can't let that stop you, after all, he's only a _memory _now"

"No, not now, especially since we'll be together soon enough, like we wanted."

**Author's Note: **This was short for a reason-a sequel to tell about what happens when the day comes-should make for intriguing plot.


End file.
